Inevitable
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Merlin bet with a Dragon and lost a wish. Мерлин поспорил с драконом на желание и проиграл.


- Мерлин! Меееррррлииинн! Мерлин-Мерлин-Мерлин!

- О нет! – Мерлин открыл глаза и застонал.

В комнате было темно, хоть глаза выколи. Отличная погода, державшаяся весь турнир, наконец сменилась обложными дождями. Дождь – это грязь. Много грязи. Рыжая глина вперемешку с травой на сапогах. А раз на сапогах, то и на полу, разумеется. И, если очень не повезёт, то даже на кровати. Это подсыхающая корочка по нижнему краю плаща. Это мелкие и противные брызги из-под копыт, совершенно невыводимыми веснушками усеявшие одежду. Сама лошадь, кстати, тоже ещё как пачкается. Дождь – это лишние свечи и лишние дрова для камина. Лишняя тёплая ванна и свежее бельё, для кого-то другого. А для Мерлина – грязная вода и куча мокрого тряпья на полу. И всё ручками, ручками. Потому что в такую погоду в замке лишних глаз втрое больше против обычного. А он ещё не вполне отошёл от последней «отлучки» Артура.

- Меоуоурлин! – завывания дракона мёртвого поднимут.

- По-моему, это свинство.

- Нет, это ночной образ жизни. За тобой должок, юный волшебник. Ты должен мне одно желание.

- Но разве Артур не выиграл турнир?

- Выиграть-то он выиграл, но предмет спора был в другом. Кого объявили победителем?

- Ыыыыы, - обречённо проныл парень, мысленно проклиная не к месту разыгравшееся благородство принца. – И что теперь?

Дракон сыто улыбнулся, наклонился поближе и зашептал:

- Теперь ты шу-шу-шу, и обязательно шу-шу-шу, а иначе шу-шу-шу. Магическая клятва – штука серьёзная.

- О нет, - Мерлин подёргал себя за волосы. – Только не Утер! Я этого не переживу!

- Именно, - кивнул дракон. – И запомни, у тебя всего три дня.

Расстроенный маг с трудом дотащился до своей комнаты, мешком повалился на кровать и уснул без сновидений.

В дождь вообще отлично спится. Завтрак Мерлин пропустил, но и выспаться это не помогло.

Со всех ног он бросился на кухню за едой для принца, надеясь по возвращении застать того в постели. Потому что желание дракона было непосредственно с нею связано. Волшебник также раздумывал, что бы такого добыть соблазнительного, легкого к завтраку, но… К своему непередаваемому удивлению и паническому ужасу на кухне он обнаружил… Утера. Мерлин знал о привычке короля время от времени лично инспектировать самые неожиданные уголки замка, но после драконовых намеков у парня просто подогнулись колени и язык прилип к гортани. Утер же неожиданно приветливо улыбнулся слуге сына, потрепал его по волосам и сказал:

- Артур до сих пор валяется в постели? Кажется, он совсем обленился и разъелся. Ничего не получит, кроме овсянки.

Слово короля – закон. Мерлин вышел из кухни, размышляя, насколько этот серый ком липкой гадости способен настроить Артура на романтический лад, а когда маг вошел в покои принца, на блюде уже были мисочка малины, свежая сметана и… букет незабудок, голубых, словно глаза Артура.

Нет, наследник Камелота, уже полностью одетый, сидел за столом, играя с кинжалом и свирепо глядя на дверь. Завтрак его почему-то не обрадовал.

- Где ты это взял, Мерлин? – юный маг невольно вздрогнул, потом изобразил полное непонимание. – Разве этим наешься?- Артур подцепил кончиком кинжала одну из ягод. – Ты не перепутал меня с Морганой, точно?

- Нормальная еда, - обиженно заявил Мерлин. – Не нравится, так я сам это съем.

Он запустил палец в сметану, потом преспокойно облизал. Артур, не отрывая глаз от этого зрелища, оторопевший, видимо, от подобной наглости, отщипнул пару веточек от букета с незабудками, отправил в рот и, опомнившись, шумно выплюнул горьковатые стебли.

- Нет, это совершенно несъедобно!

Принц треснул кулаком по столу, посуда подпрыгнула и часть сметаны оказалась на подоле синей рубашки Мерлина. Лицо Артура полыхнуло.

- Вон! – рявкнул он вдруг. – Пока я не скормил тебе твою траву! Через полчаса на тренировочном поле!

Дождь равномерно поливал Камелот и окрестности. Артур с трудом вытянул ногу из вязкой, тяжелой глины тренировочного поля. Принца вело от усталости и слегка знобило. Вода не проникала под доспехи, но юноша взмок от пота, и теперь быстро остывал. Он невольно облокотился на обтянутую мокрой красной рубашкой спину Мерлина, который как раз нагнулся, собирая в отрез мешковины груду скользкого, холодного железа. Спина оказалась тоже холодной и жесткой. Слуга так же дрожал.

- Почему ты без куртки, дуралей? – спросил Артур, невольно пялясь на облепленную насквозь промокшими штанами задницу.

- У меня всего две рубашки, - раздраженно откликнулся Мерлин, занятый своими невеселыми мыслями (как же соблазнить этого болвана). – Вряд ли кому-то понравится, если я буду подавать тебе обед в одном платке.

Артур вполне мог вообразить эту картину, они со слугой несколько раз ходили на реку вместе прошлым летом. Под нелепой, плохо скроенной одеждой Мерлина скрывалась неожиданно ладная фигура. Артур представил чуть сморщившиеся от холода соски, темные завитки волос, дорожку, сбегающую ниже… Платок показался ему даже лишним. Принц понял, куда свернули его мысли, и отдернул руку.

Мерлин, кряхтя, распрямился, охнул, взвалил на плечо узел с доспехами. То увязая в грязи, то оскальзываясь, он побрел под косыми струями к замку.

Потом Артур, отходя в теплой ванне, лениво следил, как босой и все еще мокрый Мерлин ползает на карачках, вытирая пол, и поймал себя на том, что уже почти привык к этим неожиданным странным мыслям насчет слуги. Почему бы и нет? До заседания Королевского совета оставалось еще часа два, хватит времени и на ванну, и на обед, и на маленькое приключение. Да, но вот только Мерлин – не хорошенькая горничная, его не сплавишь кому-нибудь из подданных, снабдив небольшим приданым. Кажется, он, к тому же, единственный человек в замке, с которым можно быть взаимно откровенным. «Что, и в этой ситуации тоже?» - спросил противный внутренний голос. Артур задумался, готов ли он рискнуть дружбой ради сиюминутного удовольствия. Потом решил, что подходит к вопросу слишком серьезно. А Мерлин тем временем закончил шваркать тряпкой и принялся за сапоги. С него, кажется, уже перестало капать. «Мерлин – это серьезно. И его матушка хорошо к тебе относится…»Принц внезапно почувствовал глухое раздражение.

- Что ты там возишься? – проворчал он. – Мельтешишь перед глазами… Приберешь, когда я уйду.

- Так ведь засохнет же, сир, а убирать все равно мне, - Мерлин отвел со лба мокрые волосы, локтем, потому что руки перемазал в глине. Рукава у него были закатаны, и Артур предпочел вместо ответа погрузиться с головой под воду. На несколько минут задержав дыхание.

- А можно мне в твою ванну, Артур? - услышал принц, едва вынырнув. Слуга жалобно шмыгнул носом.

- Полезай.

- В смысле, потом... А то я простыну.

- Нет уж, сказал «а», говори и «бэ», - усмехнулся Артур. – Колодки по тебе плачут.

И стал ждать. Ушастый недотепа предпочел не торопясь домыть сапоги. После этого убрал последние следы глины с пола. Медленно снял не желающую слезать мокрую одежду, выжал и развесил у камина. Потом, наконец, со сладкими вздохами погрузился в теплую воду и счастливо зажмурил глаза. Совершенно не замечая, какой эффект это произвело на соседа по ванне.

- Сейчас как нельзя кстати пришлись бы твои цветы, - глядя на тающего от удовольствия юношу пробормотал Артур. – Иногда так трудно принять решение…

Невольно притягивающие взгляд губы Мерлина слегка дрогнули. Он снова издал тихий стон.

- Гадать удобнее на ромашках, - сообщил он, копируя интонацию Гаюса. И продолжил, поняв господина по-своему: - Я завалю весь твой Королевский совет ромашками, если вам так удобнее решать судьбу Камелота, ты просто попроси… Только, умоляю, выбери для этого ясную погоду.

Артур понял, что сейчас не выдержит и сделает все, чтобы Мерлин таким голосом умолял кое о чем другом.

- Артуууур, - выдохнул слуга и сладко потянулся. Его локоть задел кусок мыла, балансировавший на краю лохани. – Ой, я мыло упустил!

- Его величество король Утер велел вам передать… - начал, ввалившись в покои без стука стражник, и тут из-под воды, отдуваясь, вынырнул довольный Мерлин. Артур и вошедший побагровели разом, словно соревнуясь в интенсивности цвета. Волшебник все еще непонимающе тер глаза, когда стражник скороговоркой выпалил: - Что начало заседания Королевского совета переносится на час раньше, - и удалился почти бегом.

Принц сердито приказал Мерлину срочно заняться одеждой и обедом, и пока тот вытирался, голышом скакал по комнате, согнувшись, рылся в сундуке со старьем Артура, руки под водой сняли накопившееся напряжение.

Волшебник в молчании одел господина, в молчании подал обед, чувствуя, что упустил очередной шанс исполнить желание Дракона, и, едва за Артуром закрылись двери, со стоном повалился на кровать. Всего на минуточку. А проснулся уже в темноте, когда почувствовал, как рядом опустилось тяжелое, горячее тело.

Артур решил рискнуть. Как нельзя кстати оказавшийся в его постели Мерлин был такой аппетитный, да и в штанах у слуги все стояло спросонья. На ощупь парень оказался очень даже приятным. И от него пахло травами, дождем, а еще самим Артуром, виноваты были недавняя ванна и артурова одежда. Принц зашарил под рубашкой, потом рука его потянулась к завязкам штанов Мерлина, а губы – к губам.

А что же сам Мерлин? Тот оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что Артур безо всяких наводящих действий с его стороны, сам, сделал первый шаг. Маг вдруг неожиданно осознал, что ему придется _делать это_. С Артуром. О котором он до сих пор в _этом_ плане просто не думал. После беседы с Драконом юный маг настолько сосредоточился на первой части плана, соблазнении Артура, что как-то упустил из виду, куда же соблазненного Артура потом девать. Непосредственно после соблазнения. Не говоря уж обо всей оставшейся жизни. То есть вся его жизнь, без остатка, принадлежала Артуру, но сейчас не на шутку перепуганный Мерлин ужом вывернулся из объятий своей судьбы и позорно ретировался.

Артур не смог уснуть, он поднялся, вышел на воздух, без цели послонялся по двору… В конце концов ноги сами принесли его на крепостную стену. Здесь он, наконец, смог вздохнуть как следует. Рискнул – и проиграл. Мог заставить, но не стал. Неужели все действительно так серьезно? Принц подставил ветру горячий лоб.

Некоторое время спустя он понял, что рядом стоит отец и говорит о делах. Кажется, король что-то спросил?

- …совсем состарился, он присматривал за мной, еще когда я был ребенком, и я думаю взять нового слугу. Тот симпатичный мальчик, что тебе прислуживает, помнится, ты хотел от него избавиться. Возможно, я смогу сделать из него человека…

«Да что вы все, сговорились?» - чуть было не вырвалось у принца.

В это время Мерлин сидел в лаборатории Гаюса, задумчиво глядя в чашку с горячим травяным отваром.

- Гаюс, а у нас есть какие-нибудь книги о …любви? - выдавил он наконец, не поднимая глаз.

Старый лекарь шумно вздохнул, поднялся, и через некоторое время на стол лег тяжелый фолиант.

- Начать надо с основы основ, анатомии, - сказал Гаюс.

- Я так и подумал, - со всей серьезностью кивнул Мерлин.

Они встретились взглядами и оба прыснули.

Сколько Артур себя помнил, все лучшее в Камелоте принадлежало королю. Женщины. Лошади. Оружие. Личный список ситуаций, в которых принц оказывался вторым, рос с каждым годом. Туда мог бы попасть и Экскалибур, если бы только младший Пендрагон знал о его существовании. Теперь Утер положил глаз на Мерлина. Это было своего рода признание. Знак качества. В душе Артура всколыхнулись ревность, собственничество и некоторая досада, что ему понадобилась атака отца, чтобы признать серьезными свои чувства к Мерлину. На этот раз он ни за что не хотел уступать.

Но, с другой стороны, Мерлин вчера, кажется, ясно дал понять, что отнюдь не готов дополнить их дружбу пикантными подробностями.

Утром, во время одевания, оба смущенно отводили глаза, едва дышали, старались не касаться друг друга. У Мерлина полыхали уши. Ночь он провел за книгами, и прочитанное, как ни странно, не прибавило ему уверенности. Знания смутили ум, растревожили душу. Юноша попытался примерить все это на себя с Артуром, и чем дальше, тем сильнее ему казалось, что _у них_ все совсем по-другому. Мерлин чувствовал, что принц тоже переживает из-за вчерашнего, хотел обнять, приободрить его по-дружески, но боялся только сделать все хуже. Точно так же, как вчера он упустил из виду продолжение отношений с Артуром, сегодня волшебник только об этом и думал.

А пока они ходили вокруг да около, магическая клятва напомнила о себе. Мерлина вызвал Утер. Они были совершенно одни в тронном зале. Только за дверью переминались два стражника.

Утер сам поднялся с трона и подошел к Мерлину. Слишком близко.

- Ты спас жизнь принца, мальчик, - сказал он после нескольких незначащих фраз. – И служить Артуру – большая награда. Выше нее может быть только… служба… королю. Ты никогда не думал об этом?

Говоря так, Утер надвигался на Мерлина, а тот пятился, пока не уперся лопатками в камень.

Когда в зале появился Артур (они оба не сразу это заметили), король нависал над прижатым к стене Мерлином, поставив руки по бокам от него.

- Мерлин, - преувеличенно громко и строго сказал Артур, понимая, что _ему_ отец новую игрушку не отдаст. – Мерлин, ты срочно нужен _Гаюсу_.

Утер с тяжелым вздохом отступил.

- Я своих решений не меняю, - заявил он, пристально посмотрев на Артура. И бросил Мерлину вслед: - Я пришлю за тобой позже.

И тогда Артур затеял охоту.

Если так можно было назвать безумную гонку под ливнем сквозь мокрые заросли, пока в лесу окончательно не стемнело, и он не понял, что ни идти дальше, ни собрать дров для костра невозможно без риска свернуть себе шею. Беглецы кое-как привязали лошадей, скорчились под ближайшим деревом (как выяснилось утром, на краю обрыва), и до утра протряслись без сна, в обнимку, под насквозь промокшим плащом Артура. К полуночи разгулялся ветер, деревья трещали, в небесах сверкало и гремело.

Рассветные сумерки с трудом переползли в бледный, серенький день. Одуревший от холода Мерлин застывшими руками безуспешно пытался разжечь сырые дрова, и вдруг понял, что до сих пор на нем старая рубашка Артура с нелепо короткими рукавами. Сам принц отправился добыть что-нибудь к завтраку. Как оказалось, убегая от Утера, они не захватили ни припасов, ни теплых вещей, а из оружия обнаружился только кинжал Артура. Животные оказались умнее горе-охотников, они пережидали непогоду, забившись в укромные места, и принцу удалось только заколоть дремавшую под прихваченной для костра колодой гадюку. Мерлин насобирал каких-то съедобных корешков и травок, и теперь Артур почему-то не возражал против «пучка сена» к гадюке, поджаренной на прутике.

А потом как-то так получилось само собой, видимо, виной были голод и холод, что они прижимались друг к другу теснее, спокойно касались друг друга, кормили один другого еще горячими кусочками мяса, слегка прихватывая обожженные пальцы. Травинка, прежде чем быть съеденной, щекотала шею, дразня, скользила по губам. Опьяненные едой и теплом в конце концов разгоревшегося костра, юноши незаметно для себя перешли к невинным пока ласкам и легким поцелуям. Артур не чувствовал вчерашнего приступа безумной страсти, он скользил в медленном тепле полудремы, ему просто было хорошо и казалось, что теперь у него в запасе вечность. Из головы Мерлина улетучилась вся книжная премудрость, он был просто рад прикоснуться к телу друга, любимого, суженого, сделать его счастливым, дать ему как можно больше. Ведь маг как раз знал, насколько мало времени у них осталось. Движения обоих были спокойны и плавны, поцелуи осторожны и нежны. Отогревшиеся, расслабленные, они уснули, обнявшись. Артур прижимался к спине лежащего на боку Мерлина, повторяя контуры его тела. В книге Гаюса такая поза называлась «ложки» и считалась характерной для давнего и счастливого союза…

И проснулись они, обнявшись, уже после полудня, когда выглянувшее, наконец, солнце разливало мягкий и теплый предвечерний свет. Бурлящий, мутный от глины поток под обрывом превратился в мирную лесную речушку. Артур и Мерлин спустились к ней, дурачились и резвились в прохладной коричневатой воде. Открытые, свободные, не представляющие, как могло быть иначе. Наконец, Артур, поймав Мерлина, крепко прижал его к себе и глубоко поцеловал. Маг ответил ему со всей страстью. Немного спустя он уже опирался на полузатопленную корягу, впервые впуская в себя Артура, и обоих юношей не покидало ощущение, что так было и будет всегда. Они немного отдохнули на узкой полоске песка, и снова буквально набросились друг на друга.

Потом, уже одетые, собравшиеся, но так и не отправившиеся в обратный путь, они лежали на песке, рука в руке, лениво отгоняя комаров, и смотрели на мерцающие звезды. Видимо, погода опять портилась, но они не спешили в Камелот, где, по крайней мере, была крыша над головой, где их ждали. Хотя ждали, в основном, Артура. Утер уже и думать забыл про какого-то Мерлина. Разве что Гаюс беспокоился за мага и ломал голову над его загадочной влюбленностью, да Дракон многозначительно ухмылялся сам себе – ведь в подземелье больше никого не было…


End file.
